The Send Off Hubbard Street Part Twelve
by girlmoustakis
Summary: Purcell, Frank's friend dies and the men from the Bravo platoon meet again after many years.


**THE SEND OFF**

**HUBBARD STREET**

BY

HENRIETTE MOUSTAKIS

TEASER

FADE IN:

INT. FUNERAL HOME. NIGHT

DANNY PURCELL lies in a coffin. FRANK HOCKENBERRY and ZEK ANDERSON are by it.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I never thought he'd be the first to go.

ZEK ANDERSON

I expected it to be me. I'm the oldest.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

At least we knew he wasn't alone.

A group of men come in. They turn to see all greet LILLY PURCELL. They are MARCUS TAYLOR, ALBERTO RUIZ and MYRON GOLDMAN.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(looking at Danny)

They're starting to come. A few more and we'll all be here.

ZEK ANDERSON

You think he hears you?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I think he's greeting them at the door.

The three men walk over. The duo faces them.

MYRON GOLDMAN

Hello, Zek.

ZEK ANDERSON

Hello Myron. How you been?

MYRON GOLDMAN

Busy. Hey Doc.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Hey, L.T..

MYRON GOLDMAN

You look good.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I feel good. This is one event you won't have to throw me out of.

(to Taylor)

Hello Taylor. Danny told us of your latest writing project.

MARCUS TAYLOR

I've brought copies so you won't be surprised.

They all look at Danny.

MYRON GOLDMAN

He looks so peaceful.

ZEK ANDERSON

He was very peaceful towards the end.

Two other men enter. All are greeted by Lilly. They are JOHN MC KAY and MARVIN JOHNSON.

MARCUS TAYLOR

We're all here now.

The two men walk over. Hugs are exchanged and then they look at Danny.

JOHN MC KAY

I can't believe he's gone.

MARCUS TAYLOR

We're getting up in years. It's gonna happen soon, to all of us. I was there when Doc died.

ALBERTO RUIZ

Doc died?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I was brought back. Technically I was the first to go. I just never made it.

MYRON GOLDMAN

I wonder how Danny went?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

One thing I can tell you, he wasn't alone. He had the same friends I did.

MARCUS TAYLOR

Not you know who?

ZEK ANDERSON

Exactly. This time he didn't go alone. It's so good to see you guys again. I really missed you. How are you all doing? What are you doing?

MARCUS TAYLOR

I'm still writing.

MYRON GOLDMAN

I'm still teaching.

MARVIN JOHNSON

I'm in local politics.

ALBERTO RUIZ

I'm still cooking.

JOHN MC KAY

I run a flying school. What are you going Sarge?

ZEK ANDERSON

Retiring in a few months. I've inherited Danny's show. I'll be taking it on the road.

JOHN MC KAY

What about you, Doc? You ever enter medicine? You were pretty good at it.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I work at the VA hospital in Administration. I did social work for awhile. How did you and Johnson find out about Danny? Zek couldn't find you before.

MARVIN JOHNSON

We got a letter with an E-mail address. It was signed by someone named---

MARCUS TAYLOR

Andrew?

JOHN MC KAY

Yes. How did you know?

MARCUS TAYLOR

We all met him. He was Zek's friend.

ALBERTO RUIZ

The guy who looked like Doc?

ZEK ANDERSON

Bingo.

JOHN MC KAY

How did he know to find us? Did you guys try?

ZEK ANDERSON

I wouldn't know where to look.

JOHN MC KAY

You say he looked like Doc?

ALBERTO RUIZ

They could be twins.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Mc Kay, have you ever seen me but NOT me?

JOHN MC KAY

No. Only guy who looks like you is you. Isn't it?

MARCUS TAYLOR

Are you sure?

JOHN MC KAY

Come to think of it. We had a replacement mailman for a few days. I saw him from an upstairs window. He was walking away and looked up. It WAS you.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I have been many things but never a mailman. How about you, Johnson?

MARVIN JOHNSON

I had the same mailman. How can that be? Mc Kay lives in Los Angeles. I live in Atlanta.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(looking at Danny)

Well Danny, do you tell them now or later? He was your friend.

Lilly walks over.

LILLY PURCELL

I'll tell them Frank.

MARCUS TAYLOR

You don't need to tell me. I already met the guy.

LILLY PURCELL

Gentlemen, if you'll come with me, I have a story to tell you.

All walk off except Frank, Zek and Taylor. They look at Danny.

MARCUS TAYLOR

Why is it dead people always look so peaceful?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

They're finally at home.

MARCUS TAYLOR

That could have been you Doc.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It will be eventually, just not yet. Danny, go with God.

A fourth and fifth man join them. They are Danny and ANDREW the ANGEL.

DANNY PURCELL

I am Doc.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Are you ready to go home now?

DANNY PURCELL

Yes.

The two leave the crowd.

FADE OUT:

END OF TEASER

ACT ONE

FADE IN:

SCENE ONE

INT. FUNERAL HOME. NIGHT -- LATER

The wake is winding down. The men sit huddled in a group. All are quiet. Lilly comes by. They stand.

LILLY PURCELL

They're closing down in ten minutes. Thank you all for coming.

ZEK ANDERSON

You're welcome. If there's anything you need just tell me. Something always comes up.

LILLY PURCELL

I will.

MYRON GOLDMAN

We'll be back tomorrow for the funeral.

LILLY PURCELL

Danny was so right about all of you.

MARCUS TAYLOR

He was our friend.

Lilly walks away.

ZEK ANDERSON

What do you say we go for a drink before we go home?

MARCUS TAYLOR

Sounds good to me. What about you, Doc? You don't drink.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I drink ginger ale.

ZEK ANDERSON

Well, let's go. There's an English pub down the street. They serve imported beers.

MYRON GOLDMAN

That has to be better than what we had in Nam.

ALBERTO RUIZ

That wasn't beer. That was lighter fluid.

ZEK ANDERSON

Well, gentlemen, let's go.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

INT. RED LION PUB. NIGHT. -- LATER

All are sitting down with drinks. A cloud of cigarette smoke hovers over them.

MYRON GOLDMAN

I still can't believe Lilly's story. It's too crazy.

ZEK ANDERSON

It's not crazy. Frank and I have both met him professionally. Taylor too.

MARCUS TAYLOR

Only I didn't have to die first.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I did.

MARCUS TAYLOR

Man, alot of strange things happened that week. He was the snitch at the bar and did that wedding ring thing.

ALBERTO RUIZ

What wedding ring thing?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

When I got attacked they made it look like a robbery. They took my watch, my wallet and my wedding ring. I'll let Taylor tell the rest. I was asleep.

MARCUS TAYLOR

After you know who helped identify them and we located them, we searched the premises and found the missing items, except the ring. As they were being cuffed, a drawer opened up, by itself. All of us saw it. One of us checked the drawer and found the ring. It wasn't there before.

MYRON GOLDMAN

Where did it come from?

MARCUS TAYLOR

It just appeared. I brought it back to the hospital and we put it on his finger.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

When I woke up it was there.

MYRON GOLDMAN

I don't know Taylor. That story is too far fetched. I saw the guy. He looked human.

MARCUS TAYLOR

He also disappeared on us. Where was he when the hooker was being killed?

ALBERTO RUIZ

That's right. He left by then.

MARCUS TAYLOR

He left because he was on duty. I swear, on a stack of Bibles, Doc's wallet was NOT in my pocket when I examined the crime scene. Someone put it there. And right after, HE caught the guy and held him till the police arrived and then he vanished.

MYRON GOLDMAN

How do you know all this?

MARCUS TAYLOR

He told me outside of Doc's room.

MYRON GOLDMAN

You saw him?

MARCUS TAYLOR

He was close enough to kiss.

JOHN MC KAY

Doc, how do you feel about this?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Very confused. Him and his friends were always around us for awhile.

ALBERTO RUIZ

There's more than one?

ZEK ANDERSON

There's three. Remember that possessive nurse who pulled us out by the ears?

MARCUS TAYLOR

I can't forget that attitude. She's meaner than Charlie was.

ZEK ANDERSON

The third one is a young, Irish and very attractive.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Nice legs.

MARCUS TAYLOR

I never met her?

ZEK ANDERSON

She called you over to the crime scene.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

That's when May met her. It was my famous lost weekend. You were right. There was a first victim. **I **interrupted the attack. You see, I had a gun in my jacket.

ALBERTO RUIZ

You hate guns.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I hated myself more. Mc Kay, Johnson, you missed the real show.

MYRON GOLDMAN

You can say that again. I glad I threw you out.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You threw me out before I could get the gun and use it, on myself. I intended to ruin all your dinners.

MYRON GOLDMAN

You wanted to kill yourself?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

In front of all of you. Instead, you threw me out before I could. I was so drunk I got lost and ended up in the garage. I saw a woman being attacked. I took my gun and hit him with it. He collapsed. I then took the gun and pointed it at him. I had every intention to use it. But, you know who, showed up. He, along with May, convinced me not to. As I put the gun down, everything went black. I remember waking up in my room, with May sitting across from me.

ALBERTO RUIZ

How did you get there?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

That's where the Irish one comes in. She and May picked my up and carried me to my room. In fact, when you guys came to return my wallet, May was in the room. I just didn't tell you.

JOHN MC KAY

Who's May?

ZEK ANDERSON

Do you remember a farmer by the name of Hai Nguyen?

JOHN MC KAY

No.

MARCUS TAYLOR

I do.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Mayling is his oldest daughter, and my wife and mother of my children.

ZEK ANDERSON

She's got nice legs too.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Hey! That's my wife you're talking about.

ZEK ANDERSON

Well, she does. After all those kids, she's got a great figure. Don't look so surprised. I notice her.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

She notices you. You likes your butt, says mine is flabby.

ZEK ANDERSON

She's right. You have the flabbiest butt I have ever seen.

JOHN MC KAY

Your butt is a sore sight Doc.

MYRON GOLDMAN

I still can't believe what you guys are saying. It's too crazy.

ZEK ANDERSON

I thought so too, till I met him professionally. For years he volunteered at the VA. He made a point of not getting close to anyone but Frank. He always had just enough money, never told us where he lived, and took alot of vacations. He only talked to Frank.

MARVIN JOHNSON

What did you talk about?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Home for one.

MARVIN JOHNSON

Where did he say it was?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I have known for years what he was, ever since my lost weekend. I was in my room and tried to kill myself. I put the gun to my head and there he was. He convinced me not to. He gave me some bull story about the maid. He said if I did it she'd have to clean it up. So why ruin her day.

MARCUS TAYLOR

That's not true. There are special people who do that.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I know that now. I saw a special on cable. I didn't know it then.

ALBERTO RUIZ

Neither did he.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Oh yes he did.

MYRON GOLDMAN

So he lied?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

No, he bluffed. He never lies. You should see him play chess. He always wins. No one at home will play with him. It was during those games we talked.

ZEK ANDERSON

You did play alot of chess.

MYRON GOLDMAN

And it didn't bother you what he was?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

No. I named my son after him. The day he was born, he held him and blessed him.

ZEK ANDERSON

Just like he blessed Purcell. He was not afraid of heaven.

MARCUS TAYLOR

And you, Sarge?

ZEK ANDERSON

I know death is part of life. I've seen enough of it. When I was shot I wasn't afraid. I was told it wasn't my time and sent back.

ALBERTO RUIZ

Who told you?

MARCUS TAYLOR

Guess?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I don't think Danny suffered at the end. Andrew wouldn't allow that. Yes, I just said his name. You're all been avoiding it. He was always very gentle.

MARCUS TAYLOR

Death is never gentle.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

That's where you're wrong Taylor. I've been there. Think of life as being two things, body and soul. When we're alive they are the same. But, when we die, the soul simply leaves. It doesn't have to leave violently. It can be very peaceful. That's how it was with my mother. And that's probably how it was with Danny. You didn't see him at the end. Zek and I both did. All we're burying tomorrow is his body. His soul is with God. He's probably looking down at us, right now and smiling.

MYRON GOLDMAN

I'm not sure of your logic, but I'm sure you're right about Purcell.

(raises his glass)

I'd like to propose a toast.

They all raise their glasses.

MYRON GOLDMAN

To Danny. We all loved you and we will miss you. You were part of our family. May you find peace wherever you are.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Amen to that.

Their glasses join and are lowered.

JOHN MC KAY

Which one of us is doing the eulogy?

ZEK ANDERSON

None. I volunteered. Danny's son said some big wig was coming in for that. It seems Danny knew a senator. He's flying in from Washington.

MYRON GOLDMAN

A senator? Purcell ran in important circles.

ZEK ANDERSON

Guess so. We'll find out tomorrow. Well guys, it's late. Frank and I have a long ride to the hotel.

MYRON GOLDMAN

Me too. Anyone need a lift? I know Chicago.

No one takes him up on his offer.

MYRON GOLDMAN

It's settled then. We'll meet at the church at nine.

They all get up and walk to the door.

ZEK ANDERSON

I like this gathering. Next time let's not make it a funeral.

MARCUS TAYLOR

You're right Sarge.

They walk out.

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

INT. HOTEL ROOM A. NIGHT. -- LATER

Myron and Mc Kay are in their room getting ready for bed. Myron is on the bed reading when Mc Kay comes out of the bathroom.

JOHN MC KAY

Your turn.

MYRON GOLDMAN

Just like old times. You still hog the shower.

JOHN MC KAY

I have an image to maintain. What are you reading?

MYRON GOLDMAN

The Bible. There's nothing else to read except the cable guide. I was just thinking.

JOHN MC KAY

You were always good at that.

MYRON GOLDMAN

What do you think about the stories we heard?

JOHN MC KAY

I don't know. I never met the guy. You did.

MYRON GOLDMAN

He was weird, but an---? I don't think so. That's too far fetched.

JOHN MC KAY

Then explain the ring and the wallet?

MYRON GOLDMAN

I can't. They probably missed the ring before and the drawer was left open.

JOHN MC KAY

And the wallet?

MYRON GOLDMAN

Taylor found it and put it in his pocket. He just didn't want Doc to get into trouble.

JOHN MC KAY

What about catching the killer?

MYRON GOLDMAN

I'll give him that. He probably did but left when the police came. Not everyone likes cops.

JOHN MC KAY

Okay, I'll see you on those. Now how about what Lilly said? She was there.

MYRON GOLDMAN

I never met Lilly until now. She's alone. Her husband just died. Do we really know what is going on in her head?

JOHN MC KAY

You are really trying not to believe. How can you read that book and not believe?

MYRON GOLDMAN

I also read my horoscope and I know that's garbage. My wife and I would read it everyday before I went to work.

JOHN MC KAY

I wouldn't put God and horoscopes in the same breath.

MYRON GOLDMAN

God, no. Angels, yes. They're up there with leprechauns.

JOHN MC KAY

Hey! Don't insult my heritage. I'm Irish.

MYRON GOLDMAN

And I'm Jewish. We have our own myths. I live in the real world.

JOHN MC KAY

Then explain why Doc, Sarge and Taylor believe.

MYRON GOLDMAN

Mass delusions. Two of them died. No one is ever the same after that. They're always talking about white lights and Jesus standing at the end of a long hall. It's been medically proven what they see is a chemical reaction the brain has to the process of dying.

JOHN MC KAY

Maybe you're right. Doc and Sarge were injured. Explain Taylor?

MYRON GOLDMAN

Taylor tells stories. He's a novelist for God's sake. I have his books.

JOHN MC KAY

So do I. I still would like to meet the Irish one. I always liked a pair of nice legs.

MYRON GOLDMAN

I'm a breast man myself. You ever get married, Mc Kay?

JOHN MC KAY

Twice, failed both times. I guess I'm not the marrying kind.

MYRON GOLDMAN

Any kids?

JOHN MC KAY

Never was married long enough to make them. Flying is my life. I used my GI money to start a flying school. It's the only thing that gets my blood rushing.

MYRON GOLDMAN

Ever get anyone famous?

JOHN MC KAY

Not at first. But one day, John Travolta shows up.

MYRON GOLDMAN

No shit.

JOHN MC KAY

And Harrison Ford after John told him. They're both very good pilots. So is Michael Dorn.

MYRON GOLDMAN

Who?

JOHN MC KAY

He plays a Klingon on Star Trek, does all the movies. I was also in a few. Sometimes I double as a stunt pilot. You ever see TOP GUN?

MYRON GOLDMAN

Yeah.

JOHN MC KAY

I was in there. Never met Tom Cruise though. What about you, Myron? You mentioned a wife.

MYRON GOLDMAN

She died years ago, cancer.

JOHN MC KAY

Sorry to hear that? Any kids?

MYRON GOLDMAN

No. It was when we tried to get pregnant we found the cancer. I am seeing someone. She's younger and has a few kids. Right now I'm still Uncle Myron.

JOHN MC KAY

It seems Doc is the only one with kids. None of us had any.

MYRON GOLDMAN

Ruiz did, I think. Taylor was too busy getting divorced, like you, to get any. The only three men, including me, that were happy, were Doc, Zek and Ruiz.

JOHN MC KAY

What about Johnson?

MYRON GOLDMAN

Haven't talked to him yet. I will tomorrow. I'm hitting the shower.

Myron goes into the bathroom.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOUR

INT. HOTEL ROOM B. NIGHT. -- LATER

Taylor, Johnson and Ruiz enter. They start to unpack and put items in the closet.

MARCUS TAYLOR

Just like the old days, right RU?

ALBERTO RUIZ

Except the accommodations are nicer.

MARVIN JOHNSON

And cleaner.

MARCUS TAYLOR

I wouldn't say that. I just killed a roach.

MARVIN JOHNSON

You want me to call the front desk?

MARCUS TAYLOR

No, I will. Someone give me a Kleenex. I want to show them the evidence.

MARVIN JOHNSON

Always a cop, huh Taylor?

ALBERTO RUIZ

Maybe we can get a discount on the room. Can you believe these rates? And I thought New York was high.

MARCUS TAYLOR

Chicago is catching up. I've been here many times and each time the price goes up, not down.

MARVIN JOHNSON

Atlanta's catching up. America isn't cheap anymore. I don't know how the immigrants that came here made it.

MARCUS TAYLOR

At least they were invited. Some of us weren't.

MARVIN JOHNSON

You're still harping on that. The days of slavery are over.

MARCUS TAYLOR

Whitey isn't. As long as we stay black, he will be white.

MARVIN JOHNSON

What about L.T., Mc Kay, Doc and Sarge?

MARCUS TAYLOR

With the exception of L.T. and Sarge, the others were drafted. We were all grunts. We had brothers, Ricans and rednecks. None of us were status quo.

MARVIN JOHNSON

Lay off, Taylor.

MARCUS TAYLOR

What's with you Johnson? You see that black skin every time you look in the mirror?

MARVIN JOHNSON

If I really believe that I wouldn't be where I am now.

MARCUS TAYLOR

You're just an alderman.

MARVIN JOHNSON

And my precinct is multiracial. I have to deal with all of them. If I thought like you I wouldn't be elected.

MARCUS TAYLOR

You mean you kissed whitey's ass.

MARVIN JOHNSON

You will never change.

MARCUS TAYLOR

I'm black and I'm proud.

MARVIN JOHNSON

Black or white, your attitude stinks. My wife is white. It was hard at first but we survived. And I'm talking the south, not Detroit. If Danny were alive today, I bet he and Doc would have stories to tell.

MARCUS TAYLOR

Well, Purcell isn't. And that's why we're all here. He's up there with the angels.

MARVIN JOHNSON

About those stories you told us, were they really true?

MARCUS TAYLOR

Every last one.

ALBERTO RUIZ

He was really a---?

MARCUS TAYLOR

Yes, as was the witch Sarge and I met in ICU and the Irish one with the legs. You guys know me. I'm a realist. I believe in facts. That's one of the reasons I became a cop. We deal with real evidence, like this roach. What happened to Doc really threw me.

ALBERTO RUIZ

I believe in angels.

MARCUS TAYLOR

You also believe in God. I don't.

MARVIN JOHNSON

Maybe that's your problem. There has to be more to life than this.

MARCUS TAYLOR

You believe in God, Johnson?

MARVIN JOHNSON

Every time one of my children was born and I'd hold them for the first time, I always saw God in their eyes.

MARCUS TAYLOR

Even after your eldest was killed in the gang war?

MARVIN JOHNSON

Especially after that. It was one of us who killed him. He was just sitting on our front steps. My boy was a straight A student. He was just accepted into medical school.

MARCUS TAYLOR

Sorry I brought that up.

ALBERTO RUIZ

You think he saw---him?

MARCUS TAYLOR

I held him till the ambulance came. He told me of a beautiful man in front of him. When he died he looked so peaceful. I know he saw someone. And I'm sure Danny saw what he saw.

MARVIN JOHNSON

You believe Lilly?

MARCUS TAYLOR

Yes. I also believe you.

ALBERTO RUIZ

Me too.

MARCUS TAYLOR

Me too.

ALBERTO RUIZ

There are alot of mysteries we can't solve. Maybe we're not meant too. That's where faith comes in.

MARCUS TAYLOR

I lost my faith years ago.

ALBERTO RUIZ

I don't believe that. I believe deep down inside you still have it. You just don't want anyone to know. If I didn't have faith in my dreams I wouldn't be the rich mogul I am today. That's a big joke. I have more bills than I ever had.

MARVIN JOHNSON

Yeah, but you're doing good. You have eight restaurants.

ALBERTO RUIZ

And TWO more in the works. Everyone's a theme restaurant. I like variety.

MARVIN JOHNSON

What are they?

ALBERTO RUIZ

One is French. I'm pretty sure on that one.

MARVIN JOHNSON

And the last?

ALBERTO RUIZ

You're going to laugh.

MARCUS TAYLOR

Now we won't. Try us.

ALBERTO RUIZ

Star Trek.

MARVIN JOHNSON

The show?

ALBERTO RUIZ

My kids like the show. I caught a few. On the Enterprise was this restaurant. Whoopi Goldberg was the bartender. They called it Ten-Forward. I didn't think there was much of a market till my wife made me take my youngest to a convention. You couldn't believe all the people. I saw the crowd and dollar bills shined in my eyes.

MARVIN JOHNSON

So you're duplicating Ten-Forward?

ALBERTO RUIZ

I called Paramount and talked to the boss herself. She said there's already a Star Trek hotel in Vegas. A restaurant in New York was a good idea.

MARCUS TAYLOR

Too risky for me.

ALBERTO RUIZ

Me too, till I saw the receipts from the convention. It's due to open in a few months. I even have some of the stars showing up. I have the bald English guy confirmed.

MARCUS TAYLOR

Picard. His name is Patrick Stewart...Okay, I like the show. So sue me. Just don't tell anyone else.

MARVIN JOHNSON

(laughing)

You're a trekkie. I love it. Mr. I hate whiteys is a trekkie. How white can you get? You always were just hot air. I don't know about you guys but I need a shower.

He stands to go to the bathroom.

MARVIN JOHNSON

(doing hand sign)

Live long and prosper, Mr. Spock.

Johnson goes into the bathroom. Ruiz does the Vulcan greeting to Taylor.

ALBERTO RUIZ

Me too, Taylor. Let's unpack.

CUT TO:

SCENE FIVE

INT. HOTEL ROOM C. NIGHT. -- CONTINUOUS

Frank and Zek are unpacking. Frank is lost in thought and Zek notices.

ZEK ANDERSON

Frank, what planet are you on?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Huh?

ZEK ANDERSON

You've been spacey since the wake.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'm just tired.

ZEK ANDERSON

I know you. You're more than tired. Do you feel okay?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

My health is fine.

ZEK ANDERSON

Then what is it?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I was thinking about Danny. He was so young. All this talk about Andrew brought it all back. All these years he was there to help me and my family. I can see him helping Danny.

ZEK ANDERSON

You two were very close.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

We were like brothers. I miss him.

ZEK ANDERSON

If you ask me, I don't. He was always a ghoul to me. The one time I shook his hand it freaked me out. It felt like---

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

A gentle caress.

ZEK ANDERSON

Yeah, like that.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You didn't see him when he first held Andrew as a baby. They were both bathed in white light. My son has had that light all his life. Sometimes, when it's dark, I see it. Now they call it an aura. But I know better. You have it too.

ZEK ANDERSON

Me?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

After you came home from being shot I saw it then. You and my son are pure souls.

ZEK ANDERSON

You're starting to freak me out. Knock it off. I've done plenty of things I'm ashamed of in my life. In NO way am I pure. I was very good with a knife in the old days. I don't think Charlie thought of me as pure.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

We were all like that.

ZEK ANDERSON

Except you. You never killed. And when you did, you---

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Changed.

ZEK ANDERSON

And not for the better.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Do I have that light?

ZEK ANDERSON

You have something. I saw it when you looked at Danny. You looked - different, not as harsh. If I didn't know any better, it was--almost angelic. For a moment I saw him.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

He's in me. He taught me to love again. You guys gave me love; but I never knew how to return it. He taught me. Maybe that's what you see. I'm definitely not pure. You know how I became a man?

ZEK ANDERSON

I'm all ears.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I was thirteen. She was my baby-sitter, a real woman of sixteen.

ZEK ANDERSON

Whose idea was it?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Mine, but she went along. I hated loosing her.

ZEK ANDERSON

You were always a little devil.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I never said my halo was straight.

ZEK ANDERSON

It definitely is tilted.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

That's why I have five kids.

ZEK ANDERSON

Speaking of kids, how is Andrew?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

As good as can be expected. We've entered therapy. A lot of deep feelings are coming out, especially with Paul. I don't have high hopes for him. The boy is hooked. I haven't let on to Paul or Victor. They need more work than Andrew and I. Andrew never left me. Paul left his father years ago. He never had a Zek to turn to. You were there when my son needed you. You were there for both of us.

ZEK ANDERSON

I just wanted to be a friend.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You were more. I never realized till you got shot. We were in that store, with a gun to us, and all I could think about was keeping pressure on the wound. I didn't want to loose you.

ZEK ANDERSON

You saved my life.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

And when you passed out, and I saw Andrew in front of me, I begged him not to take you. Everyone thought I was talking to myself. Then you stopped breathing and the police broke in. I didn't want to loose you.

ZEK ANDERSON

I didn't want to go. Let's change the subject. You call May first. I'll be in the shower.

He leaves and Frank goes to the phone.

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT

ACT TWO

FADE IN:

SCENE ONE

EXT. GRAVEYARD. DAY

A hearst drives up followed by many cars. The men get out dressed in their Sunday bests. They go to the back of it and bring out the coffin. Lilly comes from out of the car. The men take the casket and walks slowly to the gravesite with Lilly behind. They put it on a platform above the grave and stand back. A flag is on top. Everyone is silent. The wind blows slowly in their hair. There isn't a sound. More cars drive up, followed by a limo.

ALBERTO RUIZ

That has to be him.

ZEK ANDERSON

Or her?

JOHN MC KAY

We'll find out soon enough.

A group of SECRET SERVICE men get out of the car.

MARCUS TAYLOR

That's Secret Service.

JOHN MC KAY

How can you tell?

MARCUS TAYLOR

They look like they stepped out of Blues Brothers movie. It's the glasses.

The men approach the limo. A door opens as a man comes out who is immediately covered by them. They approach Lilly.

SECRET SERVICE AGENT

Where is Mrs. Purcell?

LILLY PURCELL

I'm her.

The men step away and an elderly Afro-American man steps forward. He takes off his glasses. He is SENATOR COLONEL BREWSTER. He extends his hand.

ZEK ANDERSON

Colonel Brewster?

MARVIN JOHNSON

Senator Brewster from New York. It's his first term.

Senator Brewster walks up to the men and they salute.

SENATOR BREWSTER

At ease men. This isn't the army.

MYRON GOLDMAN

Colonel? This is quite a surprise.

SENATOR BREWSTER

Not really Goldman. Purcell and I have been corresponding for months. He told me all about you men.

ZEK ANDERSON

Danny sure loved his computer.

SENATOR BREWSTER

Yes he did, Sergeant.

(walks by men)

Myron, you still teaching?

MYRON GOLDMAN

Yes sir.

SENATOR BREWSTER

Ruiz, you have really made a name for yourself in New York City. I've eaten at a few of your establishments. They're in my district. Mc Kay, your school is one of the finest in the west coast.

JOHN MC KAY

Thank you sir.

SENATOR BREWSTER

Taylor, I've read all your books. I can't wait to read the next one. I got your pages in the mail yesterday. Johnson, how is local politics? It's been awhile since I've been a member of city hall.

MARVIN JOHNSON

It's very exciting.

SENATOR BREWSTER

Any plans to go further? I could use a good man in my service.

MARVIN JOHNSON

Not at the moment Colonel. My people need me.

SENATOR BREWSTER

Admirable trait. Sergeant Anderson, I was so pleased to hear you were taking over the show. I couldn't think of a better person.

ZEK ANDERSON

Thank you Colonel.

SENATOR BREWSTER

And you, Hockenberry. I have quite a file on you. You made the news a lot these TWO years.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Not by choice.

SENATOR BREWSTER

I'm very proud of you. America should have more men like you, like all of you.

MYRON GOLDMAN

Thank you sir.

SENATOR BREWSTER

Let's drop the formalities. We're here to bury a friend. Let's get started.

They walk to the casket. A PRIEST addresses the crowd. Frank is mesmerized the whole time. The men stand in formation by the casket. Zek starts looking around. He spots a male figure in the distance. He rubs his eyes and looks again. It is Andrew. He nudges Taylor.

ZEK ANDERSON

Taylor, two o'clock.

Taylor looks.

MARCUS TAYLOR

Is it?

ZEK ANDERSON

Sure is.

Taylor nudges Ruiz and the process continues until it reaches Frank. Myron nudges him.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

What is it?

MYRON GOLDMAN

Doc, two o'clock.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(looking)

What am I looking at?

MYRON GOLDMAN

There's a man out there.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I don't see anyone.

Myron looks again and he is gone. The priest walks away and Senator Brewster steps up.

SENATOR BREWSTER

We have come here today for a very sad occasion, the burial of our good friend Danny Purcell. I first met Purcell when he was under my command. He had the senses of a cat and the eyes of eagle. This made him a fine soldier. Being in command, I never really got to know my men personally. I just treated them, as I would wish to be treated, with respect. They fought hard and well. Danny was up there with the best of them.

Years later I heard of an exhibit. When it came to Washington I went to see it. I was very surprised to see Purcell running it. I went through it many times and felt prouder every time I did. And I have been a supporter of it ever since. With Purcell now gone I am pleased to say that the show will go on. It has been handed down to another man I am very proud of, Sergeant Zek Anderson.

The men look at Zek who keeps looking ahead.

SENATOR BREWSTER

Danny leaves behind a loving wife and four boys. I can only with that whatever and wherever these boys, correction men, go in their lives, they will be a benefit to their father, their friends and their country. Danny, on a personal note, I will miss you. I will miss our talks and our e-mails. But most of all, I will miss..you. God be with you.

The bugler starts playing taps. The men and Senator Brewster stand in formation. A gun salute happens next. The men go to the casket and start folding the flag, ending with Zek. He gives it to Senator Brewster who turns and gives it to Lilly. He turns back to the men and they all salute the casket. The service is concluded. Senator Brewster approaches them.

SENATOR BREWSTER

Gentlemen, I have arranged for a buffet at the Purcell home. Just follow our car.

Senator Brewster walks off and the man follow.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

INT. PURCELL HOME. DAY. -- LATER

The men enter. A full spread is on the dining room table. Several servers are ready to circulate the room.

ZEK ANDERSON

That's a nice spread. Where did you find them?

SENATOR BREWSTER

They've done a few affairs in Washington. They have a nice gimmick. The man who runs it must be wealthy. His fee is minimum, only supplies. His workers are volunteers. The money goes to charity.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

What charity?

SENATOR BREWSTER

That's the beauty of it. When I hired them, they gave me a list and I picked it. Seeing how Danny died, I chose the American Cancer Society. I simply made the check out to them.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You brought them from Washington?

SENATOR BREWSTER

They have branches all over. I simply contacted the one in Chicago.

ZEK ANDERSON

What's their name?

SENATOR BREWSTER

F.A.I.T.H.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Faith?

SENATOR BREWSTER

No, F.A.I.T.H. They're in the book under caterers. I need to find their rep. His name is Sam. Will you excuse me gentlemen?

Senator Brewster walks over to the server who turns. It is RAPHAEL the ANGEL. Frank recognizes him and smiles.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Well, I'll be damned.

ZEK ANDERSON

What for?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'll tell you in a few minutes.

Senator Brewster walks to another man. He is older and Afro-American. He turns. It is SAM the ANGEL.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I knew it.

ZEK ANDERSON

Knew what?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

See that man Brewster is talking to?

ZEK ANDERSON

Yeah.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Last time I saw him, he was selling hot dogs in the park.

ZEK ANDERSON

You know him?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

The young one is Raphael.

ZEK ANDERSON

They're not?

Frank goes to the table.

ZEK ANDERSON

Where are you going?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

To eat. Trust me. It will be heavenly.

They go to the table. Frank is the first to grab a plate. He starts examining the display.

SAM - ANGEL

Try the chicken. It's excellent.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Hello Sam.

SAM - ANGEL

Hello Frank.

ZEK ANDERSON

Frank, tell me this isn't happening.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'll take the chicken. Anything else you recommend?

RAPHAEL - ANGEL

Everything is heavenly.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Load it up. I'm starving. Why are you here Sam? It has nothing to do with me, right?

SAM - ANGEL

Not this time. Just enjoy the meal. What can I get you, Sergeant Anderson?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Don't be afraid. Eat up Zek. There are others waiting.

Frank gets his plate and walks over to the mantle fireplace. He starts looking at the pictures. Zek approaches him. He has a full plate and is enjoying it.

ZEK ANDERSON

This is really good. I would love to know what's in it.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I can't help you there. If it were made my human hands I could.

ZEK ANDERSON

You think Brewster knew?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I don't know. If he doesn't, I won't tell him.

ZEK ANDERSON

What about the men?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

No way. Let them enjoy their meal.

(looks around)

And by the looks on their faces, they are.

ZEK ANDERSON

(looking at chicken)

You think animals have souls?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I don't know. I could swear my pets do, especially George.

ZEK ANDERSON

George is a lizard.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

But he's MY lizard. He smiles when I enter the room.

ZEK ANDERSON

Frank you're hopeless.

(looks at pictures)

Danny looked very happy.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

He led a good life.

Raphael walks up with a tray of drinks.

RAPHAEL - ANGEL

Your drinks, gentlemen. Frank

(hand him his)

Your ginger ale.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Thank you.

RAPHAEL - ANGEL

How is Gunther?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Very happy.

ZEK ANDERSON

How do you know him?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

He was my father's matchmaker.

RAPHAEL - ANGEL

Correction, my boss was. Where did you think love comes from?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(looking at pictures)

Was HE with him at the end?

RAPHAEL - ANGEL

Yes. He died peacefully in his sleep. He felt no pain.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Thank you for telling me.

RAPHAEL - ANGEL

I better see to the rest of the guests. Before I go, how is Andrew?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

We're getting along better. He's been writing his own music now. It's a shame you can't hear it.

RAPHAEL - ANGEL

You forget. My friends and I have the best seat in the house. Enjoy your meals.

Raphael walks off to Senator Brewster, Taylor and Ruiz.

MARCUS TAYLOR

Colonel, where did you find these guys? This food is heavenly.

ALBERTO RUIZ

I could use these guys for my restaurants.

RAPHAEL - ANGEL

Drinks, gentlemen.

SENATOR BREWSTER

Thank you. I didn't catch your name.

RAPHAEL - ANGEL

Raphael, if you gentlemen will excuse me.

Raphael walks away.

SENATOR BREWSTER

I hear you're going Star Trek, Ruiz. That's pretty risky.

ALBERTO RUIZ

I'm worried about it.

SENATOR BREWSTER

Don't be. There are alot of trekkies in this world. Who knows? You might be talking to one right now.

(smiles)

Will you excuse me?

Senator Brewster walks off and goes to Myron and Mc Kay.

JOHN MC KAY

It was a beautiful ceremony.

MYRON GOLDMAN

Brewster never does anything small. Just look at this spread.

SENATOR BREWSTER

I'm glad you enjoy the food. They come highly recommended.

MYRON GOLDMAN

Where did you find these guys?

SENATOR BREWSTER

The phone book.

MYRON GOLDMAN

It was a beautiful ceremony, Colonel. I'm sure Lilly appreciated it. Events like this are stressful enough. Feeding people can get costly. I remember with my wife.

SENATOR BREWSTER

I was sorry to hear about her.

MYRON GOLDMAN

She was a beautiful woman.

SENATOR BREWSTER

Will you gentlemen get Taylor and Ruiz and meet me by the basement door? I'll get Sarge and Doc.

The men meet by the door. Senator Brewster walks up to Zek and Frank, who are still enjoying their meals.

ZEK ANDERSON

This food is unreal.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You better go back before it's all gone.

SENATOR BREWSTER

That can wait. I need you for a few minutes. Let's go down to the basement. Lilly is waiting for us.

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

INT. BASEMENT. DAY. -- MOMENTS LATER

The men, Senator Brewster and Lilly are in the basement.

MARCUS TAYLOR

What is this all about?

MYRON GOLDMAN

Who called this?

LILLY PURCELL

I did. In these crates are the exhibit pictures.

ZEK ANDERSON

I thought we were going to do this privately?

LILLY PURCELL

We will later. This involves all of you.

She pulls out a book and hands them out.

LILLY PURCELL

In this crate contains pictures that were never shown. Danny chose not to. When you open the books, you'll find out why.

They do and are stunned.

ZEK ANDERSON

I can see why. Why have you brought the others here?

SENATOR BREWSTER

Because it's time they're shown.

ZEK ANDERSON

I disagree.

MYRON GOLDMAN

I have to agree with Zek. We all saw this. Is the rest of the world ready for it?

MARCUS TAYLOR

I agree with them. They can't see the pictures. It's the village we saw. It almost ruined your career, Colonel.

SENATOR BREWSTER

But it didn't. The world needs to know the truth about Phu-an.

ZEK ANDERSON

Lilly, no. Let these people rest in peace.

MYRON GOLDMAN

Colonel, my men saw the massacre and they don't need to see the pictures.

SENATOR BREWSTER

Goldman, of all people, you should see why. You made a point of getting this story out. I risked my career for this.

MYRON GOLDMAN

Why now, Colonel? Or should I say Senator? If this is political I will be very disappointed. So will my men. They respect you.

SENATOR BREWSTER

It's not political, and it's not my idea.

MYRON GOLDMAN

Then whose is it?

Sam appears.

SAM - ANGEL

It's God's.

MARCUS TAYLOR

Shouldn't you be upstairs working?

SAM - ANGEL

My work is here.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I knew this would happen.

MARVIN JOHNSON

What would happen?

SAM - ANGEL

Forty-three souls were silenced. It's time they were heard.

MARCUS TAYLOR

How would you know?

SAM - ANGEL

I saw it. We all did. Andrew took them home.

(starts to shine)

I am an Angel sent from God.

SENATOR BREWSTER

The name of your company is not initials? It really is faith.

SAM - ANGEL

Yes, Colonel. The woman who came to see you was one of ours.

ZEK ANDERSON

What did she look like?

SENATOR BREWSTER

Young, nice legs. She loved coffee.

Frank and Zek laugh.

SENATOR BREWSTER

What are you laughing at, Sergeant?

ZEK ANDERSON

Nothing sir. But I still agree with Myron. The pictures should stay hidden.

MARCUS TAYLOR

We saw it, Colonel. That was enough for us.

SAM - ANGEL

Detective Taylor, you have never been close to God. He wants you to know he loves you. He loves all of you. He knows what's in your hearts. L.T. Goldman, he knows how much you loved your wife. I have a message from her. Move on, Myron. Start living again. Mr. Johnson, your son's love always shines on you. Mr. Mc Kay, life is more than flying. Don't be afraid to care. You men all had a chance to live. The people in that village didn't and they appealed to God. He appeals to you now. Listen to him. These people need to be heard.

MARCUS TAYLOR

You're definitely Andrew's friend. You sound just like him.

SAM - ANGEL

He was the only ONE of the angels there that day.

ZEK ANDERSON

Look, Sam. It was important when it happened. We wanted the men to pay, and they did.

SAM - ANGEL

Sergeant Anderson, this message is only for you. I can't make you. God gave you free will. You are in charge of the exhibit now.

ZEK ANDERSON

It's financial suicide. Danny wouldn't even show them. Help me out, Frank. These are your friends.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Don't look at me. I agree with you.

ZEK ANDERSON

(looks at pictures)

I need to think about it. Is that okay with you, Sam?

Sam has disappeared.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

They did it again.

ZEK ANDERSON

I need some time alone. You men go upstairs.

SENATOR BREWSTER

Take your time, Sarge.

The men go upstairs. Senator Brewster stops.

ZEK ANDERSON

Why now, Colonel? It's been thirty years.

SENATOR BREWSTER

The Vietnamese government has requested the transcripts.

ZEK ANDERSON

It is political. I'll think about it.

Senator Brewster goes upstairs. Lilly walks up to him and puts her hand on his shoulder.

LILLY PURCELL

I know you'll make the right decision.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOUR

INT. PURCELL HOME. DAY. -- CONTINUOUS

The men are huddled in a circle. Senator Brewster walks up to them.

SENATOR BREWSTER

I have to leave. My flight is in two hours. It was good seeing you again.

MYRON GOLDMAN

Good seeing you, Colonel. Or should I say Senator?

SENATOR BREWSTER

Colonel is fine between us. Anytime you are in Washington, come see me. Here are my cards.

(gives L.T. card)

Good luck, men.

They salute and he leaves with his Secret Service men.

MYRON GOLDMAN

(turning to Frank)

Did this happen to you, Doc?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Sometimes. You met mine before.

MARVIN JOHNSON

We've gone past the issue. Does it really matter what he was? The issue is the pictures. I still say NO. Does everyone agree?

They all agree.

MARCUS TAYLOR

It's up to Sarge now. Isn't anyone still hungry? That food was good. I'm going back for more.

Taylor walks off.

MYRON GOLDMAN

As usual, Taylor. You think with your stomach.

Zek comes up from the basement. Frank walks up to him.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

There's still some food left. I'd go before it's gone. Taylor's gone up for seconds.

ZEK ANDERSON

I'm not hungry anymore.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Me either. Take a walk with me.

The two men leave the house and enter a yard off Lake Michigan.

CUT TO:

SCENE FIVE

INT. BACKYARD. AFTERNOON. -- MOMENTS LATER

The two men walk out.

ZEK ANDERSON

So this is Lake Michigan? I wouldn't mind this backyard.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It's pretty out here. Danny did right by this house. I didn't think ducks were that profitable.

ZEK ANDERSON

Only if you can get them into a tutu. I don't know what to do, Frank. What would you do?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I don't know. This could kill the whole show. It's Danny's life.

ZEK ANDERSON

I wish Danny were here. He would know what to do.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

He did. He didn't show them. Whatever you decide I know it will be right. You're a fair man. Danny knew what he was doing.

Myron comes out with another full plate.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You still hungry?

MYRON GOLDMAN

Angel or not, the food is good. Can you give us a few minutes Doc?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'll be inside. I'm getting hungry.

Frank leaves.

MYRON GOLDMAN

You really should get some more. It's almost gone.

ZEK ANDERSON

I'm not hungry. Danny knew this when he asked me. Myron, I don't know what to do. Brewster told me the Vietnamese government requested the transcripts from the trial. Our names are in them.

MYRON GOLDMAN

Then we go public. They can't blame us. We came afterwards. Shit! We reported it.

ZEK ANDERSON

And the men who did it? What about them? Is it fair to them?

MYRON GOLDMAN

Was it fair to the villagers? Zek, I can't tell you what to do. It's your show now. Do what you think is right.

ZEK ANDERSON

I'm getting sick of hearing that.

Myron goes inside. Zek looks up at the sky.

ZEK ANDERSON

Danny, wherever you are, tell me what to do. Give me a sign.

Raphael comes out.

RAPHAEL - ANGEL

He did. He sent Sam. Listen to his words. Listen with your heart. The last hours of those people were ones of terror. The world has to know.

ZEK ANDERSON

But why me? Why make me the messenger?

RAPHAEL - ANGEL

That's what Moses said. Remember when you Godson got into trouble? You convinced him to go to the police. He wasn't there when that man died, but he knew.

ZEK ANDERSON

As I do. I'll think about it.

(looks at sky)

The sun is setting. I can see the clouds changing. It's going to be a pretty one.

RAPHAEL - ANGEL

It's even prettier from up there.

ZEK ANDERSON

Get the men. They should see this.

RAPHAEL - ANGEL

Done.

Raphael goes inside. Zek looks back at the sky.

ZEK ANDERSON

Enjoy the sunset Danny. We all will with you.

He starts to cry as the men come out.

CUT TO:

SCENE SIX

EXT. BACKYARD. AFTERNOON. -- MOMENTS LATER

The men are all watching the sky. The sun has fully set and the stars are coming out. All are silent.

MARCUS TAYLOR

You think Danny saw this?

ZEK ANDERSON

I know he did. He's probably sitting on one of those stars waving at us. Are the caterers gone?

MARCUS TAYLOR

They left already. They left some food just in case you're hungry.

ZEK ANDERSON

I'm not hungry. I'm thirsty.

MARCUS TAYLOR

I could go for a pint.

ALBERTO RUIZ

Sorry Taylor. No place on Earth serves Romulan Ale.

ZEK ANDERSON

What?

ALBERTO RUIZ

In-joke, Sarge.

JOHN MC KAY

Dorn used to talk about it. It was blue kool-aid.

MARVIN JOHNSON

Dorn who?

JOHN MC KAY

Michael Dorn. He played a Klingon on Star Trek. I taught him to fly.

MARCUS TAYLOR

Ru? Maybe you could get him for the opening?

ALBERTO RUIZ

I'm trying. He's busy for months. He just finished a Korean Kung Fu flick. What about that drink, Sarge?

ZEK ANDERSON

Sounds good to me. I just need to say good bye to Danny first.

(looking at sky)

Danny, we're going now. It was a great party. Wish you were here. Be happy.

MYRON GOLDMAN

Amen. Let's go.

CUT TO:

SCENE SEVEN

INT. BAR TWO. NIGHT. -- LATER

The men are seated with drinks. Smoke covers them again.

MARCUS TAYLOR

Why is it? The one memory I have of us is us sitting and drinking?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

That's all we did. There weren't many bowling alleys in Saigon.

MARCUS TAYLOR

All they had were bars, and plenty of loose women.

ALBERTO RUIZ

I didn't see you complain.

MARCUS TAYLOR

I had nothing to complain about. Nothing like an easy woman when your time is limited.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Especially those who will do whatever you pay them for.

ALBERTO RUIZ

You should know. You were their favorite. They even gave you a monkey.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

They gave me more towards the end. I was riding the penicillin train.

MARCUS TAYLOR

Trained medical man like you?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Trained had nothing to do with it. I was a man.

MARCUS TAYLOR

A man on a mission. What do you tell Andrew about this?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Very little. He's like a sponge. He soaks up everything I tell him. It's very hard raising a good Christian boy.

ZEK ANDERSON

Especially when his daddy has a reservation for downstairs. That has to be why you got that extra help. You don't see us with a train of angels.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

They're there. You just don't see them. Besides, I was already in hell. I lived there for ten years. There's nothing the real hell doesn't have that I didn't do already.

ALBERTO RUIZ

What was it like Doc?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Lonely and empty. All I wanted was my next drink. And then there were the beatings. Drunk bashing is so much fun. You saw me after one. It was one of the worst, that I remember. I don't remember the others. I was in hell, and I created it, all by myself. You could have been attending my funeral today, if you knew where I was. And I made a point of disappearing.

ALBERTO RUIZ

You had angels helping you.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Yes I did, three. Zek, his wife and my beautiful Mayling. They are my real angels. Angels aren't always divine. Sometimes they are very human.

MYRON GOLDMAN

They still call you the Hubbard Street Angel?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

The ones that remember. That part of my life is over. I know May is happy. She hated it when I went back there. She was always afraid something would happen.

MARCUS TAYLOR

And it did.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It took my son to do it. I screwed up big time with him. I'm not making those mistakes with my girls.

ALBERTO RUIZ

You'll just make different ones. I've raised three. They're no picnic either.

MYRON GOLDMAN

Looks like Taylor, Mc Kay and I are the only ones who didn't have kids.

MARCUS TAYLOR

Don't worry. Between Ruiz, Doc and Johnson, they made up for it.

ZEK ANDERSON

There were fourteen kids in that village. The youngest was a baby and the eldest was twelve. They never got their first pimple.

MYRON GOLDMAN

What are you going to do Sarge?

ZEK ANDERSON

I'm going to think about it. The first exhibit isn't till a few months. I have to retire first.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It will be strange without you. I'm used to seeing you at work. I'll miss our coffee breaks. Just think. You won't see Mary Ann's pink underwear anymore.

MARCUS TAYLOR

Who is that?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

A girl from accounting. The kitchen boys can't wait till lunch. She gives them a free show.

ZEK ANDERSON

You'll get over it. You guys going home tomorrow?

MARVIN JOHNSON

My precinct still needs running.

ALBERTO RUIZ

People still have to eat.

MARCUS TAYLOR

Crime doesn't stop when a cop goes on vacation.

ZEK ANDERSON

What about you, Mc Kay?

JOHN MC KAY

My school runs itself. It can wait a few more days. How about you, Doc?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I miss my wife.

ZEK ANDERSON

With a body like hers, I don't blame you.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You ever think of her that way Zek?

ZEK ANDERSON

She was a child.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

But when you saw her ten years later?

ZEK ANDERSON

I admit she caught my eye. But I was a married man. And when you got her pregnant I knew I didn't have a chance. The lady was yours.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

And she is a REAL lady.

ZEK ANDERSON

I miss Jenny.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You take that show you'll miss her even more. Are you ready for that?

ZEK ANDERSON

No but it's something I have to do. The show needs to go on.

MYRON GOLDMAN

You can stay with me if you come to West Point. I could save you hotel.

MARCUS TAYLOR

Same here.

MARVIN JOHNSON

Me too.

MYRON GOLDMAN

I guess what we're saying is, you're always welcome with us.

ZEK ANDERSON

I got all of America: West Point, Los Angeles, Atlanta, Detroit, and New York City. I got it made.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I warn you he snores.

ZEK ANDERSON

And you talk in your sleep. Half the stuff can't be repeated in mixed company.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

May talks too. Andrew says he hears us having full conversations in our sleep.

ZEK ANDERSON

It's been so good seeing you guys again. It feels like home. I'm gonna miss you all.

MYRON GOLDMAN

Zek, this doesn't have to be good bye. We all have computers and e-mail. And then there's the old-fashioned telephone. We buried a friend today. Let's not meet at the next funeral.

ALBERTO RUIZ

How do you guys feel about Star Trek?

ZEK ANDERSON

I beg your pardon?

ALBERTO RUIZ

I'm opening my new restaurant in a couple months. The target date is Sept 10th. There will be celebs there. Maybe even Michael Dorn, Mc Kay. You two can talk shop. I need bodies to eat. Just think. You'll be eating with Klingons.

MARCUS TAYLOR

And drinking Romulan Ale.

ALBERTO RUIZ

What about it guys? Bring the wives. It will be our own private party.

MYRON GOLDMAN

Only if I don't have to wear ears. All in favor, raise your glasses and say AYE.

They all do.

MYRON GOLDMAN

Keep the glasses up. A toast. To Danny Purcell, wherever you are. We love you.

They join glasses.

ALBERTO RUIZ

And I would like to add. Here's to seeing you ALL again on September 10th, 2001.

**I GUESS YOU CAN TELL WHAT MY NEXT STORY WILL BE. **

CUT TO:

SCENE EIGHT

INT. HOTEL ROOM A. NIGHT. -- LATER

Mc Kay and Myron enter. They start packing.

MYRON GOLDMAN

Man, am I tired. This has been a long day.

JOHN MC KAY

Funerals usually are.

MYRON GOLDMAN

Lilly is not going to sleep tonight. For days after my wife died I slept on the couch. I didn't want to see an empty bed. The nights are the hardest.

JOHN MC KAY

I was never lucky to find that type of love.

MYRON GOLDMAN

It doesn't happen often. But when it does, grab on to it and never let go.

JOHN MC KAY

Is that what you're going to do?

MYRON GOLDMAN

I'm tired of being Uncle Myron. I want to hear the word DAD. I can't believe there isn't anyone for you Mc Kay.

JOHN MC KAY

I've been dating someone, but commitment was never my style.

MYRON GOLDMAN

Word of warning. Flying may be nice but it doesn't keep you warm at night. Just think about it.

JOHN MC KAY

Myron? What did you think about Sam?

MYRON GOLDMAN

The man in the basement?

JOHN MC KAY

What if he's not a man?

MYRON GOLDMAN

He's a man all right. He has to be.

JOHN MC KAY

You know, out of all us here, we're very much alike. We believe what we can see only. What if there were more to him?

MYRON GOLDMAN

Mc Kay, this is all I know. I met a guy named Andrew almost twenty years ago. I just found out something very strange about him. It probably influenced what I saw.

JOHN MC KAY

You don't believe it?

MYRON GOLDMAN

I want to believe there's something more out there. I want to believe my wife is safe and happy. If there is a heaven and there are angels, I hope she is with them. She was my angel and I miss her very much.

He hangs his head to hide his tears. Mc Kay comes by him.

JOHN MC KAY

She's with them. You think she saw the sunset with us?

MYRON GOLDMAN

I know she did. I felt her.

CUT TO:

SCENE NINE

INT. HOTEL ROOM B. NIGHT. -- CONTINUOUS

Taylor, Ruiz and Johnson enter. Taylor starts to grab his suitcase. Ruiz and Johnson sit on the bed.

ALBERTO RUIZ

Did you see the sunset?

MARCUS TAYLOR

We all did. We were there.

ALBERTO RUIZ

I wonder if Danny was watching it?

MARVIN JOHNSON

I thought of the same thing. I kept wondering if my boy was looking back.

MARCUS TAYLOR

Hey! Listen to you two. Don't you realize what happened tonight? We saw a bleeping angel. And you talk about a sunset? You're both confused.

MARVIN JOHNSON

No, Taylor, you're the one that's confused. Sarge saw the angel. We just happen to be there. The sunset was more important. Wherever Danny is, he was watching it with us.

ALBERTO RUIZ

He was with us all night. I could feel him.

MARCUS TAYLOR

I'd like to know who came to my funeral too.

MARVIN JOHNSON

What that attitude, there would only be a handful. All night, I thought about Lilly. She's lost her best friend. She won't see him when he sleeps, or when he wakes, or walks down the hall. His pillow will be empty. She'll never hear his laugh, his smile, or his smell.

MARCUS TAYLOR

You mean your boy, don't you?

MARVIN JOHNSON

He had this infectious laugh. It sounded like a hyena. I know he's with the angels. You're so freaked out by what you saw. What happened was important to Sarge only. Even Doc didn't care. That should tell you something. He knew what Sam was from the beginning. All Doc wanted to do was eat. He couldn't stay away from the buffet. He and Sarge were the only two who had their priorities straight.

MARCUS TAYLOR

It didn't bother you guys?

ALBERTO RUIZ

We have faith. It wouldn't bother us. Johnson and I were lucky enough to have a family. The problem with you is you're alone. How many times were you married? Why didn't they last?

MARCUS TAYLOR

You try staying married while you're a cop? We have a very high divorce rate.

MARVIN JOHNSON

And no one made you want to stay?

MARCUS TAYLOR

The last one did. She left me a few years ago. She couldn't stand the stress. She didn't know it when I left in the morning, I'd be alive at night. She hated answering the phone when I was gone. She finally left.

MARVIN JOHNSON

It's a shame you had no kids.

MARCUS TAYLOR

I've been lying to you and the others. When she left, she was pregnant. My boy is being raised by his stepfather.

ALBERTO RUIZ

Have you seen him?

MARCUS TAYLOR

No. She made me promise to stay out of her life.

MARVIN JOHNSON

What about the boy?

MARCUS TAYLOR

I never saw him. I know his name, his address and where he goes to school. A couple of times I got in the car to check him out. But I never had the guts to turn the key. He has a stable home. What would he want with me?

MARVIN JOHNSON

You know what I would tell you if I was an angel?

MARCUS TAYLOR

What?

MARVIN JOHNSON

Go to him. You don't have to tell him who you are. Get to know him before it's too late. Before he gets shot just because he's sitting on his front steps. The next time you're in your car, turn the key.

ALBERTO RUIZ

We lost a friend today. We'll never see him again. All we have are our memories. Don't be afraid to make memories of your own.

MARVIN JOHNSON

Do it, Marcus, for you.

MARCUS TAYLOR

I don't know where to begin. I fought in the bush and I wasn't scared. The thought of seeing a little boy terrifies me.

ALBERTO RUIZ

(smiling at Johnson)

It's a start.

CUT TO:

SCENE TEN

INT. HOTEL ROOM C. NIGHT. -- CONTINUOUS

Frank and Zek are in bed. Both are staring into the dark.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It's been a long day.

ZEK ANDERSON

You tired?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Exhausted. I can't keep my eyes open.

ZEK ANDERSON

That's no surprise. You ate like a pig.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You came a close second. Zek, I need to ask you a question. At the funeral, everyone claimed to see a man at two o'clock. I didn't see anything. Was it Andrew?

ZEK ANDERSON

Yes. He probably came to show his respect.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I thought so. I'm glad he did. One more question and I'll shut up.

ZEK ANDERSON

Promise? We have an early flight tomorrow.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Have you made up your mind yet?

ZEK ANDERSON

About the pictures?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

What else?

ZEK ANDERSON

No. I have a few months to think about it. Would you do it?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

My first reaction is No. But then I hear their voices in my head. We all watched the sunset together, hoping Danny was with us. Where they watching it too?

ZEK ANDERSON

Sam wants me to do it.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Sam is only the messenger. God gave you freewill. He has his reasons, and so do you. Night, Zek.

ZEK ANDERSON

Night, Frank. Do me a favor? If you have to talk in your sleep again, keep it to a whisper. I'd like to get some sleep.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

And this comes from a man who snores? I thought Danny was bad. At least he didn't make the earth shake.

ZEK ANDERSON

If you don't want to be the next funeral, go to sleep. Night, Frank.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Night, Zek.

FADE OUT:


End file.
